


I Ain't Gay but Quarantine is Quarantine

by AshNine



Category: Dangan, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Sex, Background Harukawa Maki, Background Saihara Shuichi, Bottom Amami Rantaro, COVID-19, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Coronavirus, Dare, Gay Amami Rantaro, Gay Momota Kaito, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Lube, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Quarantine, Stress Relief, Top Momota Kaito, after sex cuddles, jerking off ya homies aint gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshNine/pseuds/AshNine
Summary: Kaito gets real pent up from being stuck inside the school. Porn can only do so much.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Momota Kaito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 165





	I Ain't Gay but Quarantine is Quarantine

In retrospect, Hope’s Peak Academy was the best place to be during a public health emergency. With its fortified gates, impenetrable walls, and tough security, no one would even bother with the fleeting idea of sneaking into the safe haven. However, this meant that the 79th class of Ultimates remained locked up and away from public eye; social distancing, they called it.

Most of the students didn’t really worry about the upcoming weeks, as courses continued (if you can even call independent study class) and the semester, being long from over, tick-tocked away day by day. With a seemingly never ending supply of food, toiletries, and laundry detergent, the staff effectively turned the school from a private place of learning to the first — and probably strongest — barrier between the virus and the Ultimates holed up inside.

Now, I specify most of the students, because Kaito? Nuh-uh. That shit didn’t fly for one goddamn moment with the astronaut. 

Hopped up on coffee, his knee bouncing with enough energy to power the school’s air purifier, the purple-haired man tapped his fingers listlessly against the wooden table of the dining hall, empty even though it was around dinnertime. 

What was there to do when you’re so cooped up? Sure, for people like Angie, being locked away was a gift from Atua himself, the freedom to squirrel yourself away in dark corners of the school positively perfect for the young artist. But for an aspiring astronaut, the school acted as a prison, the walls slowly closing from lack of seeing the sky, and the universe, above.

Though he’d been able to set up a telescope in the Ultimate Astronaut’s Lab, nothing compared to sitting on the roof of his grandparents — far enough from the city for the sky to rid itself of most light pollution—, setting up a blanket, and staring up at the sky. 

But no. That’s not an option anymore. Thanks, Coronavirus.

Standing up suddenly, Kaito scraped his chair across the floor and sped walked out of the dining hall and down the hallway, towards the tunnel. Hah, you thought there’d be courtyard access? Nah, that sucker of a virus is airborne. Constructed in under 6 hours, a tunnel now ran from the main building to the dorms across the way, and the subsequent research labs spread across the school grounds.

Like I said: no way in, no way out.

The windows taunted him, the inaccessible school grounds bathed in moonlight, as Kaito dipped into the tunnel, taking the steps two at a time. If only the glass wasn’t so thick...perhaps a brick would work? Maybe he’d bug Miu later for some kind of explosive. Actually, no. Bad idea. Knowing the inventor, she’d probably have him wear some latex suit around as collateral, and while Kaito was desperate, he wasn’t...you know… _that_ frantic.

Lost in his thoughts, Kaito hardly had a moment before he was square on his ass in the middle of the hallway, halfway to his dorm, a familiar green-haired boy mimicking his posture on the floor.

“Hey,” Rantaro laughed, his eyes full of his usual merry. “In a hurry?”

Muttering an apology, Kaito groaned and stood up, adjusted his coat — now hanging mostly off him —, and offered Rantaro a hand. The other took it gratefully, his hand soft, and slowly rose to his feet, taking a moment to dust off his pants.

Dropping his hand awkwardly, Kaito looked to the side and scratched his head. “I guess you can say that.”

Aware something was off, Rantaro nodded silently before gesturing the opposite direction of the dorms. “I was just about to head to my lab. Wanna tag along?” At Kaito’s moment of hesitation, he added, “I don’t have any windows, but I do have some pretty nice photos from my last trip.”

Drawing his lips in a line, Kaito couldn’t lie: the idea was tempting. If anything, it would offer a change of scenery, one he’d welcome. He sighed. “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll come with.”

Smiling, the adventurer led the astronaut through the dark school, the motion-activated hallway lights flickering on one by one as they made their way down the corridor. While usually it’d be something out of a horror movie, Rantaro’s presence was oddly soothing, the slightly shorter of the two unphased, as the boys made their way up the tunnel stairs and into the foyer of Hope’s Peak. 

The trek to the Ultimate Adventurer’s Lab sure was a long one, as they picked their way across the second floor, past the unsettling hallway of the third floor, and up the steep marble staircase of the fourth floor. After making his way up here a handful of times to find Shuichi, the fourth floor always reminded Kaito of a church. Though he wasn’t exactly religious, the thought was welcome at this moment.

“Alright,” Rantaro said cooly, not even the faintest out of breath, as he slipped his key card out from his khakis. Kaito, assuming this hike was the norm for Rantaro, said nothing as the door popped open and the red glow of the room seeped into the doorway. “Welcome to my lab.”

Stepping through the threshold which Rantaro held open, Kaito glanced around the room. Dangling squares of glass hung from the ceiling, reflecting the dim light that shone from above. Curiously enough, some had notes written on them, unlegible from this distance, no matter how good his eyesight was. A large, circular glass-top table sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by daunting metal chairs. The atmosphere, an odd mix of homey and dungeon-like, set the purple-haired boy on edge.

Jumping at Rantaro’s sudden hand on his shoulder, Kaito ignored the other’s snickering. “Relax. I’m not gonna murder you.”

“I didn’t say nothin’ like that.” Kaito pursed his lips.

Rantaro rolled his eyes, the amusement still adornging his features. “You don’t need to say it. It’s written all over your face. You’d think you’d seen a ghost.”

Kaito stood rigid at that word, his palms suddenly sweaty. “What?”

Rantaro eyed the taller one for a moment. “You’re really out of it, aren’t you?” When he received no response, he strode across the room and dialed in the code to his safe. With a whoosh of air, the doors rolled open, revealing a showcase of snacks, soda, blankets, and pillows.

Feeling like himself for the first time in days, Kaito grinned and dashed across the room. “You shithead! Where d'you get these?”

Rantaro seemed proud of himself. “I brought them in before the quarantine. I figured they’d only want us to eat healthy, so I made sure to have my own stash.” With that, he picked up a bag of potato chips and tossed it to the bearded one.

Catching it with ease, Kaito popped open the bag and dug in, the salty-sweetness of honey butter soothing his nerves and granting him a moment’s salvation from this shitty prison. In moments, the bag was empty, and Kaito popped open a can of cola (not Panta), and downing it with large, needy gulps. That took care of that need.

Rantaro watched, amused, as he lifted the blankets and tossed them on the table. A flash of silver caught Kaito’s attention, as the green-haired man uncovered a flat screen television, complete with a gaming console and two controllers.

“Dude…,” Kaito started, almost breathless. “You really thought of everything.”

“Rule number one of traveling: always prepare for the worst.” Rantaro answered, proud of himself.

Kaito scratched his chin. “Would you consider this the worst-case scenario? You know-” Kaito gestured around the room. “-this?”

“You mean being stuck here?” Rantaro paused and thought for a moment before shaking his head. “No, not really. It gives me a break from taking care of my sisters.”

Kaito frowned, furrowing his brow. “You’re not worried for them?”

“I was at first, but like I said, I’m prepared.” Rantaro tossed a controller to Kaito and spun a chair around, deciding to sit backwards in one for himself. “They’re in quarantine of their own. Enough food and supplies for decades.”

Kaito nodded, plopping down with his legs spread wide. “Yeah, I made sure of the same for my grandparents. If Hope’s Peak wasn’t gonna give them a place to stay, then JAXA would have. I’m not sure which my folks went for, but they’re safe. They sent me an email the other day.”

With a soft chime, the console turned on and loaded the home screen. Rantaro had quite the game selection, from car racing to soccer to car soccer. No wonder he spent so much time in his lab.

“Hey, I wanna try that one out,” Kaito suggested, moving his cursor over a shooter.

“All right, but prepare to have your ass kicked.” Rantaro smirked.

After an hour and fruitless efforts to beat Rantaro at something, _anything_ , Kaito gave up, thrusting his controller back into the safe, standing up and admiring the room more. Rantaro chuckled, before setting his controller alongside its partner, before grabbing some pillows and a blanket. As Kaito explored, Rantaro set out the cozy bed pieces, flopping himself down into a corner of the room. 

The walls, covered with photos of the other’s travels, drew Kaito in. Smiling girls with hair similar to Rantaro’s threw peace signs at the camera at Mayan temples, foreign capitals, and dozens of beaches. A particular image of a rainforest, showcasing a bluff that Rantaro stood on, his back to the camera, above thousands of trees spanning miles, caught his attention. He pointed at it before turning back to Rantaro. “Where’s this one?”

“Papua New Guinea,” he answered, cooly. “Went there last summer. The place is insane. There’s over 800 languages just on that one island.”

“And I barely speak Japanese, Russian, and English.” 

“Nice humble-brag.”

“What?” Kaito spun around, his hot-headed nature getting the better of him. “I’m not bragging.”

Rantaro laughed softly. “Sure.”

Ignoring his friend, Kaito circled the room. After a moment of silence, Kaito sighed. “You know, thanks for inviting me up ‘ere.”

Rantaro shrugged. “I could tell you needed to get out of your head for a bit.”

“It’s just....I hate being cooped up, ya know? Three weeks ago, I could just hop on a train to my grandpop’s and I could see the whole Milky Way. But now we’re stuck here, and I can’t even step outside to see the moon.”

“Yeah,” Rantaro sighed. “I know how you feel. I had a trip planned for Laos next week, but that obviously had to be canceled. I may not show it…,” he paused for a moment, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “...but I’m kinda going insane too.”

“Just less noticeably.”

“Is it that I’m less noticeable or you’re _too_ noticeable?” The adventurer joked.

“Oh, hah hah.” His voice was laced with sarcasm. Completing his trip around the room, Kaito stepped over to Rantaro’s makeshift bed and sat against the wall. “I’m going nuts in more ways than one, anyway.”

“Yeah?” Rantaro tilted his head. “What’s up?”

“Nah, you don’t wanna hear about it.”

Rantaro rolled his eyes. “Try me.”

Kaito met the other’s eyes for a moment before glancing down at his knees. “There’s only so much you can do on your own. I’ve read everything that’s caught my interest in the library. I’ve drained Netflix. Hell, I’ve worked myself out half to death.” Kaito bit his lip. “I’m bored.”

“Well, that’s obvious,” Rantaro said flatly. “We’re all feeling like that.”

“Dude, I…” Kaito’s voice dropped to barely audible. “I’m so bored of porn.”

Rantaro drew his lips into a line. “Excuse me?”

Kaito groaned and got to his feet, turning his back to the adventurer. “I’ve jerked off more times than I can count. Nothing’s even working anymore. I can’t tell if I’m just doing it because I’m bored or just really can’t take being around all these girls nearly 24 fucking 7.” The purple-haired man could feel Rantaro’s stare burning into his back. After he said nothing in return, Kaito rubbed the back of his head and stepped towards the door. “I should go.”

“I feel like I’ve rubbed myself raw.” Came Rantaro’s quiet response.

Kaito snorted, freezing in place. “Yeah?”

“The lotion they have here isn’t great for me down there.” Kaito could tell it embarrassed Rantaro to talk about the subject, but listened as he continued onward. “Shea doesn’t get along with my thinner skin.”

Kaito grunted. “You’d think they could give us something aloe based.”

Rantaro nodded. “Or unscented.”

Kaito and Rantaro paused for a moment, a silence falling over the two. Kaito bit his lip once more as he pulled a small bottle out of his pocket and tossed it into Rantaro’s lap.

After a moment, Rantaro spoke up. “Did you really just hand me lotion to masturbate with?”

“Dude dude dude,” Kaito sputtered out. “I’m not telling you to use it _now_. I just thought…” Kaito trailed off. “...you know. For later.”

Rantaro’s gaze was searing as the green-haired boy opened the bottle. He stared at the contents inside for a moment, mentally weighing his options and squirted some on to his hand. His question was not one Kaito'd ever have imagined. “And if I used it now?”

“I’d leave.”

Nonchalantly, Rantaro unzipped his pants, his face either bright red from the lighting of the room, or a blush. Kaito hoped that the other was finding his face red for the same reason. “Then why aren’t you leaving.” It was blunt, not phrased as a question, but more of a challenge.

Now, Kaito’d always thought of himself as a strong-willed person, but Rantaro in this moment was no match for the horny astronaut. Instead of calling his bluff, Kaito shifted his weight awkwardly to one leg as Rantaro reached into his boxer briefs and sighed slowly. He watched with careful eyes as the adventurer made heavy stroking motions under his pants, his eyes slowly slipping shut, his lips barely parted. 

With a gulp, Kaito stood still, unsure of what he should do. If he left now, then for sure he’d be a wimp. He didn’t want to ruin his reputation in front of Rantaro, after all. But if he stayed... would that make him gay? 

Does watching your bro jack off make you gay?

Nah, Kaito’s not gay. So this isn’t gay.

Either way, Rantaro didn’t seem to mind Kaito’s presence, as the other let loose on himself, his head tilting backwards against the wall. Kaito eyed Rantaro’s neck, the pale skin open and exposed, before trailing his eyes towards the other’s midriff, just barely visible because of the his movements. He slowly sank his eyes down before landing them on Rantaro’s slightly exposed member, his short trimmed hair the same color as that on top of his head, then back up to his face, twisted in denied pleasure and satisfaction.

As Rantaro opened a singular eye, he opened his mouth more, a soft but saccharine moan escaping his lips and sending Kaito over the edge. He palmed himself from outside his trousers, his member stiff and at attention, screaming to be set free from its confines. Swallowing hard, Kaito undid his own pants and pulled himself out, his cock springing free from his waistband. Rantaro’s single open eye widened slightly, before settling back to its steely, seductive glance. 

As Kaito picked his way across the room, Rantaro pulled his boxer briefs down, his own cock dancing out in the open air. It was much larger than Kaito initially thought, as the adventurer only touched his shaft, neglecting the sensitive tip. Sliding down the wall, the astronaut sat next to Rantaro and took the bottle from the other’s hand, the bottle slick with sweat. Generously squirting an amount into his palm, Kaito allowed the creamy white liquid to warm up in his hand before coating his entire length with the substance. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Rantaro watching him, causing his heart to jump into his throat. He rocked his hips into a more comfortable position, which in reality was an excuse to show off his impressive length to the man beside him.

Wait... why was he trying to show off to Rantaro?

Putting the thought of out his head, Kaito rubbed his cock, from base to tip, slowly. The squelching noise of lotion on skin was quiet from both boys, as Rantaro slowed down. Was he matching Kaito’s speed?

Teasing the waters, Kaito sped up, feeling Rantaro’s arm match his pace stroke for stroke, breath for breath. Well, fuck. It seemed like he was. Smirking to himself, Kaito drew out long, almost aggravatingly slow movements, unashamedly listening to the green-haired boy’s whimpers as he forced himself to the brink of teasing. 

As his hand slipped over his skin, it set his nerves on edge. Every single tingle, every single motion, sparked something further and further desired within the man. He could feel himself growing close to snapping, his lust nearly animalistic, as he touched himself...no, touched Rantaro _through _himself. At the point, he couldn’t deny he wasn’t caught up in his own pleasure, but in fact getting off to how he was allowing _Rantaro_ to get off. His motions weren’t aimed at himself, but the boy fucking himself beside him.__

__That’s right, Rantaro was fucking himself beside Kaito._ _

__Smirking at the thought, Kaito allowed himself to watch Rantaro’s hand, his cock held rigid in his palm. Mesmerized, he noted the way his skin folded and pulled taught at each tug, his veins stiff and outlined through his flesh. Kaito swallowed the saliva pooling in his mouth as he met eyes with Rantaro’s._ _

__Unsure of how long the other’d been watching his face, his already rosy cheeks grew hot with the temperature of the sun itself, the heat a rush from the tip of his toes to the top of his head. Slowly, and with purpose, Kaito released himself and reached over to Rantaro, never breaking eye contact, as he grasped the other boy’s cock in his hand._ _

__Eye wide, Rantaro opened his mouth to say something, but then quickly closed it as his eyes held fast on Kaito’s. Rantaro’s hand dropped to his side. Without moving, Kaito took in the warmth of his member, the hard form twitching slightly under his hand. His face sent a silence question to Rantaro, a small nod, then answered which._ _

__Slowly, he stroked Rantaro._ _

__The feel of another’s cock was a sensation that he didn’t quite expect. Unlike his own, Rantaro’s cock was slightly thinner, his hair trimmed much more neatly. He tightened his grip when Rantaro moaned, causing the other to spasm for a moment before nodding his head fervently, begging, pleading for the other to continue._ _

__The air, filled with the smell of sweat and the sound of panting, held heavy in the air, as Kaito took it up a notch. Trailing the underneath of Rantaro’s head with his thumb, Kaito slipped his palm over the other’s tip and rubbed in small circles. In response, Rantaro buried his mouth into his elbow and cried out, trying his damndest to be as quiet as possible. Swatting his hand away, Kaito grabbed Rantaro’s chin and turned him in his direction. Rantaro looked at him, a mixed of puzzled, nervous, and unbearably excited._ _

__“Let me hear you.”_ _

__His demand was quickly met with a groan, Rantaro’s entire being put into the sound, absolute music to Kaito’s ears. Rocking with the motion, Rantaro leaned forward and captured his lips with his own, quickly tangling his tongue with Kaito’s. He tasted of lemon-lime soda, with a hint of something more sweet behind it._ _

__As Kaito gripped Rantaro’s cock tightly, the adventurer dropped his jaw in a moan. Seizing the chance, he delved into Rantaro’s mouth, exploring his inner cheeks and tracing the edges of his teeth with the underside of his tongue. Rantaro shivered, reaching out and gripping Kaito’s cock with his lotioned hand, the sudden movement sending volts of electricity down Kaito’s body. He shuddered, and tugged quicker at Rantaro, the other barely able to keep pace._ _

__Trailing his tongue out of his mouth and over his bottom lip, the purple-haired man grasped the soft flesh and sucked on it softly, the cries and pants from Rantaro never ceasing. As he cried out, call after call, Kaito found himself drawn in, a songbird searching for his other, meshing together with Rantaro in harmony._ _

__“Kai... to,” Rantaro choked out, a grand effort with the astronaut affixed on his lip._ _

__“Cum for me,” Kaito groaned, as he claimed Rantaro’s tongue once more, drawing it into his own mouth and suckling on it._ _

__Rantaro grew rigid, his fingers digging into Kaito’s skin, a blinding sense of pain flickering and quickly mixing with the pleasure he found from the other’s delight. Shaking, Rantaro’s cock stiffened as he released, white liquid spurting out of the top and coating Kaito’s hand in a generous layer of cum. It trailed down his hand, thick and sticky, pooling at the base of Rantaro’s cock. Slowly, Kaito squeezed and brought his hand to the top, repeating the motion as to coax the remaining semen from inside of Rantaro to the surface, much to the other’s overexposure. Satisfied, he brought his hand to his mouth and lapped the sweet substance up, allowing it to linger in his mouth as he seized the other’s lips again._ _

__A swirling frenzy, Rantaro rose to his knees and held Kaito’s face in his hands, the larger of the two cupping his ass. Tongues dancing, they shared Rantaro'sum back and forth, saliva and semen mixing into one delicious treat. With slick and calloused fingers, the astronaut ran his hand over the soft and subtle flesh, poking around until he found... ah yes. His entrance._ _

__With a jolt, Rantaro sharply inhaled, understanding what the other wanted. Gladly obliging, Rantaro pulled a pillow from the wall and turned around. Presenting himself, he leaned on the floor, his chest to the pillow, as Kaito sat up and reached for the lotion._ _

__“You let me know if this hurts, yeah?” Kaito could barely recognize his own voice, the sound weighed down by heavy lust._ _

__“Yeah. I will.” Rantaro nodded into the pillow, and flexed his hole, waiting._ _

__God, how was Rantaro so hot? Kaito shook his head as he popped the bottle open and aimed it directly at Rantaro’s hole, allowing the cold lotion to squirt on to the other’s sensitive skin. Rantaro hissed as Kaito teased the entrance, the soft skin not accepting his digit, but not resisting it either._ _

__“You ever done anything back here?”_ _

__Rantaro laughed. “Have I ever stuck anything in my ass?”_ _

__Kaito grunted. “Yeah. You ever fucked yourself in the ass?”_ _

__The green head in front of him bobbed with a nod. “Never anything more than three of my fingers.” He paused before adding quietly, “You’re much larger than that.”_ _

__Feeling a new wave of need, Kaito slipped his finger into Rantaro’s ass, the other whining as it delved into his insides. Not meeting much resistance, Kaito added another, the hole more snug, but not too tight. “Feels like you do that pretty often.”_ _

__Rantaro shook his head. “I did. Not since I ran out of lube.”_ _

__“Yeah?” Kaito asked, as he added a third. “Well, I’ll fill that little hole up for you, ‘kay? I’m gonna fuck you so that your fingers just won’t do it for you anymore.”_ _

__“God…,” Rantaro sighed. “Please.”_ _

__Scissoring his fingers, Kaito did his best to open up Rantaro to a comfortable amount. Relishing the warmth on his hand, he swallowed in anticipation, knowing that was soon to be his cock, burried to the hilt, fucking the adventurer silly. With a grunt, he pulled out of Rantaro (much to his dismay) and slid off his coat, tossing his shirt to the side, his skin too hot to the touch. Ensuring that they were well oiled up, Kaito positioned himself at his entrance to heaven, the warm, wet inside of the devilishly handsome man in front of him. Rantaro nodded once more, backing himself up to Kaito’s cock, inviting him in._ _

__Euphoria._ _

__Bit by bit, the purple-haired man dug himself into Rantaro, a sword and its sheath. A perfect fit, the two were a match made in heaven, Rantaro’s ass perfectly formed to supply Kaito with endless pleasure. On the flip side, Rantaro’s prostate tingled with delight as Kaito’s thick member rubbed against it, the sensation unlike any stimulation his fingers could ever provide._ _

__As Kaito stopped halfway, Rantaro shook his head, thrusting himself out further. “All of... it.”_ _

__“Yeah? You want more?”_ _

__Rantaro nodded, reaching around to grasp Kaito’s hand on his ass. “I want more.”_ _

___As you wish, _Kaito thought.__ _ _

____The startup was leisurely. As he sank himself into the hilt, Kaito dug his fingers into the soft skin of Rantaro’s ass. After a deep breath out, tinged with the hint of a moan, Kaito withdrew, the sound from within pulling itself out and into the open._ _ _ _

____It was as if Rantaro sucked him in, as Kaito returned to where he belonged. His walls, velvety soft, pulled and grabbed at his cock, coaxing him in and allowing him to make residence. With each thrust, Kaito slipped up against Rantaro’s prostate, the boy beneath him shuttering each time he slammed into the spot._ _ _ _

____“You ready for more?” Kaito probed, looking around to catch a glimpse of Rantaro’s face. The other turned to meet the astronaut, his green eyes heavy lidded, his face needy._ _ _ _

____“Fuck me.”_ _ _ _

____Something inside Kaito snapped. With heavy thrusts, Kaito brought himself in and out of Rantaro. With no more talking, the two rocked together, thighs meeting thighs, as their testicles slapped one another, the soft sound of skin on skin mixing with the delighted groans and weighted breaths. Wrapped in a blanket of white, Kaito couldn’t tell where Rantaro ended and he began; their bodies wholly merged, their pleasure not separate, but as one._ _ _ _

____Sitting up, Rantaro’s back met Kaito’s chest, the soft polyester of his shirt a barrier between their hot skin. With steady hands, Kaito gripped his cock once more, finally growing erect again, and slid his other under his shirt. With deft fingers, he pinched his nipple gently, before circling his areola. Throwing his head back, Rantaro leaned on Kaito with most of his weight, presenting his neck to the purple-haired man inside him. Hungry for a taste, Kaito danced his tongue over Rantaro’s salty flesh, before grasping it gently with his teeth._ _ _ _

____He moaned in delight as Rantaro snaked his arm over his shoulder and embedded his hands into Kaito’s hair, now weighed down with sweat, his gel fighting to keep the purple mass upright. Flicking his finger over the hard nub, Kaito switched to the other nipple, ensuring Rantaro’s found himself well attended to. Rantaro inhaled sharply, surely with a fuzzy mind._ _ _ _

____Kaito could feel it bubbling inside him. From his earlier stroking, to Rantaro’s grip, and now Rantaro’s hole, he could feel himself start to slip. Edges fuzzy, he forced Rantaro down back to the floor, his chest meeting the pillow with a soft thump._ _ _ _

____Kaito froze for a moment. “Shit, sorry.”_ _ _ _

____Rantaro shook his head, resuming the motion, and ensuring Kaito it was fine to continue. Understanding the other’s need, Kaito slammed himself into Rantaro, fucking the other with no abandon. Steadying himself on with his hand on the pale back in front of him, Kaito fucked Rantaro with everything inside him, ignoring his screaming muscles and aching thighs._ _ _ _

____“I’m gonna cum inside you, all right?” Kaito grunted._ _ _ _

____Rantaro merely gave him a thumbs up in response, his mind surely too numb to form words._ _ _ _

____Leaning over, Kaito slipped his hand under Rantaro and palmed his cock, wrapping his fingers around the member. Each motion allowed him to stroke Rantaro, and he’d be damned if the other didn’t get the most satisfaction possible out of this._ _ _ _

____Curling his toes, Kaito felt it coming. White hot pleasure, not a wave but a tsunami, cascaded over him. He could feel himself releasing into Rantaro, a sudden warmth thrusting itself into his tunnel. With hard strokes, he shoved his cum into Rantaro as far as it could go, as he felt the other man release once more, his sweet fluids coating both his chest and Kaito’s hands. Muffled by the pillow, Rantaro moaned louder than ever, his voice tapering off into a whimper, before Kaito slipped out of the man and fell to his side._ _ _ _

____Already half laying down, Rantaro rolled with his back against Kaito, covered in cum in front and in back, Kaito’s gift trickling out of his hole and on to the blanket. Neither cared, as they breathed heavily next to one another, coming down from the high._ _ _ _

____The room soon grew quiet as they drifted off to sleep, half naked and covered in a haphazardly thrown blanket, the floor beneath them oddly comfortable after a rousing round of sex._ _ _ _

____Kaito could barely register Rantaro turning to hold the astronaut to his chest, the soft striped shirt once again meeting a grateful Kaito. There was just something so... appreciated about being held after everything that’d happened between the two._ _ _ _

____\---_ _ _ _

____“Kaito seems to be in better spirits,” Shuichi noted at the breakfast table._ _ _ _

____The class passed their whole-grain cereal boxes around, picking and choosing from their bland supply. The detective noticed the spring in Kaito’s step as he fought Kokichi for the Honey-O’s, the box only full enough for a single serving._ _ _ _

____“It’s good to see him back to his usual.” Maki tried to hide it, but a smile played at the corner of her lips._ _ _ _

____With deft eyes, Shuichi watched as Kaito plopped back into his seat, defeated and cursing at his loss of the cereal. Curiously, Rantaro placed his hand on the astronaut’s shoulder, the adventurer offering calming words. Hackles laying down, Kaito stopped bristling and took the box in front of him before pouring out some Raisin Bran._ _ _ _

____Since when were those two close? Shuichi made a note to do some investigating later._ _ _ _


End file.
